The Electric Demon
by ssanimelover14350
Summary: Rachel has The Electric Demon, Sanda, in her and she wants her out! Rachel fears that if Sanda gets out, nothing will be left. She turns to Tsubaki for help, but she says that the only way is to kill Rachel herself or Sanda. But, Rachel can't help but to befriend the demon. Will any good of this situation?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Blazblue fanfic focusing on Rachel! She's my favorite character and I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

Rachel gritted her teeth as she tried to focus on her tea. She was in pain because of the electricity. The electricity was blue instead of pink and it hurts. She hated this side of herself, because it wasn't hers to control. It was a demon. A very powerful demon that even the Black Beast would fear. _Don't focus on the pain. Don't be frightened of the possibly of getting possessed._ Rachel thought. But her thoughts weren't helping her. She knew that the more she resisted, the pain would grow worse and the demon was delighted to have her as her host. The demon might as well be Rachel's evil twin sister. It looked exactly like her, but with black hair and black eyes with red in the middle on them. **"Little girl, I know you're frightened of me, but that makes me happy, because you, a vampire, is deathly frightened of me."** The demon says, appearing behind Rachel in an instant. Her appearance made Rachel nearly scream, but the demon made the room soundproof, so even if she did scream, no one could help her.

"What do you want from me?" Rachel asked. The demon tilted her head to the side teasingly. The demon walked in front of Rachel and Rachel resisted the urge to whimper. The demon had very sharp nails and she liked to torture Rachel with them. The demon, being careful of her sharp nails, gripped Rachel's throat. But, Rachel couldn't die, not like this. The demon gripped Rachel's arm and she pushed one nail in Rachel's arm, causing blood to spill out. At this, Rachel couldn't hold it in. She whimpered. The demon sat Rachel back into her chair and she pulled out the nail. The wound quickly healed. The demon peered into Rachel's eyes and she saw fear and submissiveness. She smirked.

 **"I want to posses you and cause you a lot a pain, but since you've been a good girl, I'll leave you alone until tonight."** The demon tells Rachel. Rachel really wanted to leave now. She squirmed in her chair. The demon looked at Rachel's face and she smirked. She forced Rachel's mouth open and she went back in her body through her mouth. When the demon did this, Rachel's body stopped sparkling crazily. Everything was fine now. Rachel wanted to leave and a way to get rid of the demon, but the demon wouldn't let her. She can't even focus on fights because the demon takes control of her during those times. _I need help. I can't do this any longer. I'm going to lose control of everything if this keeps up._ Rachel thought. She wanted someone to kill her. And, she knew just the person.

 **Sorry, it's short, but future chapters will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Rachel was pacing around her garden. Valkenhayn had gone to get the person Rachel wanted to come. When the demon realized she was very insecure, she took over Rachel's body, causing her to have blue lightning that circuited throughout her body, causing her to scream out in pain. **"It hurts! Please stop!** **"** Rachel begged the demon with her demonic voice. The demon only appeared in front of Rachel and she wrapped her arms around the small girl. She turned the girl around in her hold. The demon cupped Rachel's chin with her hand gently.

 **"Just relax, Rachel. Just let my power pour into your body."** The demon tells Rachel. Rachel squirmed and Valkenhayn came back with a woman with red hair.

"Madam Rachel!" The werewolf shouted. He ran at Rachel, but the demon threw a small bolt of blue lightning at him. He quickly stopped and the woman looked at the demon.

"What the hell? The demon looks like Rachel!" She shouted. Rachel whimpered at the woman's voice of anger. The woman realized her mistake and she calmed down. _I didn't mean to scare her._ She thought. The demon smirked at the woman.

 **"Who the hell are you, lady? I'm busy at the moment."** The demon tells the woman. The demon's tongue ran out and she licked Rachel's ear. Rachel flinched and she tried to escape from the demon, but the demon's hold was too strong. She looked at Rachel and she quickly stopped moving. Rachel couldn't breathe as the demon's hand went to the bottom of her dress as the demon was looking for something. When she found Rachel's thigh, she sent a jolt of blue electricity up Rachel's body. Rachel yelped from the pain. The demon smirked.

"Who are you?" The woman asked. The demon smirked. She wanted to kill her host, but she felt that if Rachel dies, then she dies as well, but it's not the other way around.

 **"Me? I'm the demon that is named Sanda and I'm the Electric Demon."** Sanda answered. The woman took in a sharp breath. _This is bad! To get rid of this demon, it looks like I have to kill Rachel or Sanda._ She thought.

"Tsubaki help." Rachel begged, getting her own voice back. Tsubaki really wanted Rachel to be safe. She knew that Rachel was scared of Sanda.

"Alright, Rachel I hate to be the barrier of bad news, but there are only two ways you can get rid of Sanda." She tells Rachel. Rachel brightened up. _That can't be bad news._ She thought.

"Tell me." She begged. Tsubaki sighed.

"The two ways are kill you yourself Rachel or kill Sanda." Tsubaki answered. Rachel froze. _That is bad news._ She thought. She didn't want to die and she can die when someone tries their hardest to kill her. Rachel gulped and Sanda didn't release Rachel from her hold, but instead, her hold turned gentle. Rachel gasped at Sanda's change. She wouldn't be worried, would she? She was a demon. Demons are powerful!

"What are you scared of?" Rachel asked Sanda. Sanda smirked. She forced herself into Rachel's body. Rachel screamed in pain as Sanda invaded her body, turning her hair black and her eyes were black with red pupils in the middle. Rachel's body sparked a bit with blue electricity. Rachel growled in anger. She was possessed!

 **Please enjoy this chapter! I know I am probably updating a bit too slowly, but I try to work on all of my stories.**


End file.
